


Quiet in the Library

by Kerbie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal cat boy giving that good fuck, Exhibitionism, F/M, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerbie/pseuds/Kerbie
Summary: You spend some time studying in the library. However, Exarch has other ideas in mind. How long can you stay quiet in a library?





	Quiet in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> It's so awesome to be a part of this collection! I'm a heathen, you're a heathen, we're all heathens xD

It’s just seemed like another day in the First. Now that world has been saved from the Lightwardens and the rejoining, you feel more relaxed. But even though now everything’s calm now, you still want to keep your mind sharp just in case if something would go amiss. You make your way over to the Cabinet of Curiosity. You were greeted by Moren as you walked in. “Ah, if it isn’t our Warrior of Darkness.” He smiled as he was putting a book on one of the massive shelves. You chuckle at his sentiment, “It’s good to see you Moren” he walks closer to you, “I remember the Exarch was informing me of your company earlier. That you were doing more research on our history.” You nodded. “Splendid. You are welcomed to any book here and if you need anything, I will be of assistance.”

You nod in thanks to Moren as he returned to organize the books. You walked around and grabbed a few that caught your eye. You found a small desk where you could read in private. You lost yourself in the research for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, you feel a familiar presence around you. “How’s the research coming along, my darling?” you chuckle as you turn around to meet the G’raha’s ruby eyes. “Coming along quite nicely. Remind you of anything?” He pulls you tighter and smiles “our time researching the Tower. Gods I could never forget.” He places small kisses on your neck, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from you. You tried to play it off like nothing happened. Boy were you wrong. His signature tail movement and ear twitch gave it away. He started placing even more passionate kisses on that sensitive spot, even leaving a tiny nib. “G'raha” you moaned quietly. His chuckle tickled your ear. He whispers, “Vanish”.

Suddenly, you both become transparent. The kisses became more heated as he leads you to the stairwell. “Remember my darling, we are in a library. You must stay quiet.” Oh, gods, what have you gotten yourself into? He slowly starts removing your clothes, only drawing the anticipation more and more. He smirks at your squirming body, “My my, looks like someone was eager.” he teased, slowly dragging his hand up your thigh while the other plays with your breast. “G-g’raha,” you whispered. He just places a finger on your lips, “Shh.” Suddenly, you felt his lips placing small kisses up your thigh. A kiss here, a lick there, and a bite that almost caused you to scream in pleasure. His tongue finds his way up to your sex and he slowly works his tongue on your most sensitive area. “Oh fuck,” you whisper. He stops at your statement, “My pet, we wouldn’t want anybody to hear us now, would we?” you shook your head in response. “Good.”

Was it his behavior or was it the thrill of being caught? Either way, this is so much pleasure, you do not know how to respond. He leans up to your ear and whispers, “Ready?” you nod, “Y-yes” G’raha pets your hair ever so gently. Suddenly, you feel his hardened cock inside you, thrusting ever so slowly. You bite your hand trying to scream in pleasure. You wrap your fingers in his, giving a small tug, letting him know to go faster. “G-G’raha” you whispered. He whispers your name in return. His thrusts becoming harder and faster. “I-I’m about to-” places a strong kiss on your lips as he pulls out to finish on your exposed tummy. While still invisible, he carried you to his private hot spring, cleaning you off and holding you tight in his arms.

“What got into you back there?” you asked. His face, now flushed, draws a smile. “Seeing you as how we were back then. The memories came back and I felt nostalgic. Though I may not have had the chance to tell you back then how I felt, I wouldn’t trade those memories for anything.” You place your head on his shoulder, smiling at his words. He places a small kiss on your head, and he just holds you close, embracing his lover, his best friend, his hero, his inspiration.


End file.
